Turner's Last Secret
by AK1028
Summary: Timmy gets in a car accident and Coral gets called in. But the big question here is why? NON TRAGIC fan fiction, keep that in mind! What will happen to Timmy? Will the pink hated boy be okay or will the injuries take their toll? Find out here! Just a one shot. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.


**Turner's Last Secret**

Jorgen: This is a story that has been passed down throughout generations. This is a story that needs to be told. A story that needs to be heard. A story that defines story!

Nacey: Jorgen!

Jorgen: Ah, crud.

Nacey: What in the world are you doing? A story that defines story? Seriously?

Jorgen: I was trying to lure them in.

Nacey: You're luring them right into sleep mode! Ah! Let me. Previously in Timmy Turner's world…..

* * *

Lucas: Barry, please see to it that this human is a part of my counsel.

Barry: But, there are no possessions open, your Excellency.

Lucas: Very well. You can have his job.

(Barry faints.)

A. J.'s mom: The greatest gift of all is having you as our son's friend.

A. J.'s dad: We've missed you so.

Trixie: Timmy?

(She kisses him and stops.)

Nacey: (She has a force field up-trying to hold back a blast from H. P.) Quick, everyone! Help me push! (Phillip, Jorgen, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Timmy help push back the blast. During that, Timmy glows white.) Everything is going perfect for Timmy. Although, I'm little curious why Lucas allowed a human to be a part of his counsel. Now, it seems that the other shoe is going to drop.

* * *

Jorgen: Is that how you introduced a story? With flashbacks?

Nacey: Hey, do you know another way?

Jorgen: No.

Nacey: Now, keep quiet so we can tell the story.

Jorgen: Can I get popcorn first?

Nacey: (She sighs.) Fine. (He gets popcorn and comes right back.) Now, to the story.

(We go to the present day, where Coral is reading and her cell phone goes off.)

* * *

Coral: Hello? Dr. Coral Ponderoo speaking.

Dr. Rip Studwell: Ah, Coral. It's me! Dr. Rip Studwell with horrible news.

Coral: What is it this time? Did you get over the par?

Dr. Rip Studwell: Actually, it's much worse! And it doesn't involve me!

Coral: I'll alert the media.

Dr. Rip Studwell: Very funny. This is about Timmy.

Coral: What about Timmy?

Dr. Rip Studwell: He's been in a car accident! And the doctors at the Dimmsdale hospital have called you up!

Coral: Why didn't you say so? I'll be right there.

Dr. Rip Studwell: Later.

(He hangs up and Coral drops her book. Johnny, Selma, and Crunch come in and see her.)

Johnny: Coral, are you alright?

Crunch: I'm going to take John's thing here and say my horror film knowledge is kicking in. Something is wrong.

Selma: Coral snap out of it!

Coral: No time for craziness! Timmy has been in a car accident! And they called me in. I've got to go!

(She opens a porthole and jumps through.)

Johnny: Did she say Timmy was in a car accident?

Crunch: Hold on. I thought she couldn't go to Timmy's world unless someone there has island magic.

Selma: Something is rotten in the state of Denmark. Let's go see what's going on.

(They go to Nacey's base.)

* * *

Coco: Say what?

Nacey: Johnny Test's line. Now, what's this about Coral? And say it slow.

Johnny: Timmy was in a car accident, Nance.

Crunch: And they called Coral in.

Selma: We thought she couldn't go to Timmy's world unless someone there has island magic.

Henry: Well, that's how Coco programmed it.

Phillip: If this is all true, then maybe I was right!

Selma: Right about what, Phillip?

Phillip: Right about Timmy. Me, Jorgen, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and Timmy helped mom push back the blast from H. P. During that, Timmy glowed white.

Coco: Whoa. Didn't see that coming.

Johnny: Us either. But, what does it mean?

Crunch: Nance?

Nacey: It means, like Ben and Alex, Timmy has the All Seeing Eye and an island spirit; but, never knew about it until they come here and/or get exposed to island magic. But, if Timmy does have island magic, then that would explain a lot.

Henry: Not everything.

Coco: Henry's right. In ordinary for Timmy to have the All Seeing Eye and an island spirit, he had to have someone who once lived on this island.

Selma: You're right.

Johnny: Yeah. For Ben, it was Max.

Crunch: For Alex, it was Spike.

Phillip: But, Timmy it is who?

Nacey: You guys have a point. Okay. We'll split up. Phillip and I will check on Timmy. The rest of you, round anyone who will help and hack into the files. We've got to find out who is Timmy's connection to this world.

(They nod and leave. Nacey opens up a porthole and she and Phillip leave. Meanwhile, in Dimmsdale….)

* * *

A. J.'s mom: (She is crying.) What is taking Coral so long?

A. J.'s dad: There, there. Timmy will be okay. You'll see.

A.J.: I hope so.

Chester: Where are Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof?

Trixie: They were called to Fairy World.

(A porthole opens and Nacey and Phillip come through.)

Phillip: Hey, guys. Any word from Coral?

(They shake their heads no.)

Nacey: I'll go see what's going on. See if you can find Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. (Phillip nods and opens a porthole. He jumps through and she goes for Coral. She runs into Coral.) Coral how's Timmy?

Coral: Not good. He has several lacerations and a blow to the head. There also seems to be fluid building up near his brain. We'll have to drain it and hope it helps his condition. What are you doing here?

Nacey: There is a possibility that Timmy has island magic-explaining how you got here in the first place.

Coral: How?

Nacey: I don't know. But, if what you are saying is true…. There is a possibility that his island magic is dormant.

Coral: And if it is and this surgery doesn't work….. Timmy will die.

Nacey: What? How sure are you?

Coral: At this point, 87% sure.

Nacey: Then, we can't waste any time. You do what you need to do. I've got to go and get Phillip from Fairy World.

Coral: Nance, any idea how I can tell Mr. and Mrs. Johnson?

Nacey: Say it fast and duck.

Coral: (Nacey opens a porthole and leaves.) Actually a good plan.

(She goes over to Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Meanwhile, in Fairy World…)

* * *

Phillip: Jorgen! Cosmo! Wanda! Poof! Where are you guys? (A porthole opens and Nacey comes through.) Mom! I can't find anyone!

Nacey: I know it's not fairy hide and seek day. At least, it better not be. We've got to find them and fast.

Phillip: And Timmy?

Nacey: It doesn't look good for our friend. Let's hope the others are having better luck than we are.

(Meanwhile, on the island…..)

* * *

Crunch: (He is reading a file.) Man, I wish we can help Timmy.

Alex: Me too.

Ben: (He finds something.) Henry?

Henry: Yeah, Ben?

Ben: I found it.

(Everyone comes over and they gasp.)

Coco: Timmy's grandfather was actually Max's partner here?

Crash: And Nacey didn't know about it?

Cortex: I didn't even know that.

Darla: Something is still rotten in the state of Denmark.

Tiny: We've got to tell Nance.

Henry: Ben and I will go. The rest of you clean up here. Let's go, Ben.

Ben: Right.

(Henry opens a porthole and they go through. Meanwhile, in Fairy World…)

* * *

Phillip: Geeze, you would think with me looking like Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof would poof right out.

Nacey: I know. Maybe…. Phillip, pretend you are Timmy and wish up something so stupid that Cosmo can't resist.

Phillip: Easy. (He morphs his voice to sound like Timmy.) I wish I have an ice cream sandwich!

(Cosmo appears.)

Cosmo: You got it! (He looks and sees Nacey and Phillip.) Ah, I thought…

Nacey: You did. Phillip disguised his voice as Timmy. But, seriously? An ice cream sandwich?

Cosmo: What? They're good.

Phillip: Cosmo, focus. Poof up Wanda and Poof so we can go see Timmy.

Nacey: And poof up Jorgen, too.

Cosmo: Stand back. (He poofs up Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen. A porthole opens and Henry and Ben come through.) Wow. I'm getting good.

Ben: Hey, Cosmo. We found out the whole story. Timmy does have an island spirit because of his grandfather. Hold on to your hat, Nance. He was actually grandpa's partner back in our world.

Jorgen: That explains why Lucas hired him in the first place.

Henry: The only question remaining is how come Nacey didn't know about him?

Wanda: Good question.

Nacey: Simple. I never met him.

Poof: Very simple!

Phillip: To Timmy!

(They poof to the hospital. They poof in and Coral is there.)

* * *

Coral: Guys, Timmy is going to fine. He got through surgery and he is resting.

Phillip: That's a relief.

Jorgen: We found out what needs to be said.

Henry: We just need your permission to say it.

(Coral nods.)

Nacey: Timmy does have an island spirit because of his grandfather. Hold on to your hat. He was actually Max's partner back in our world.

A. J.'s dad: Timmy's grandfather was an island hero?

A. J.'s mom: Apparently so.

Poof: Hero!

A.J.: Does that mean Timmy has to leave?

Wanda: Well, no. He'll just have to learn the magic.

Cosmo: Yeah. And hopefully he won't be like me.

Chester: I agree.

Trixie: So, what happens now?

Ben: I've to activate the island magic. Lead the way, doc.

(Coral takes the lead and they head towards Timmy's room. Ben goes in and everyone waits outside.)

A.J.: So, how does it work?

Coral: It's an easy process but it's also a beautiful one.

Chester: How do you mean?

Phillip: Watch.

(Ben kneels down to Timmy.)

Jorgen: What is Tennyson doing?

Henry: Simple. First, you must kneel down and place your right hand over your friends' heart. Then, we all repeat those immortal words.

A. J.'s dad and mom: Immortal?

Nacey: Right. It's tradition.

Trixie: I've never been so excited.

Wanda: So, what are the words?

Cosmo: Olli oxen free!

Poof: Poof!

Ben: (Henry, Nacey, Phillip, and Coral say it with him.) The powers of the islands have chosen you to protect and serve our world. For you have courage, strength, and bravery. God, protect this hero-may he watch over us all!

(Timmy glows white and the glow envelops him. The glow disappears and Timmy gets up.)

Timmy: Uh… (He sees Ben.) Ben? What's going on?

Ben: Welcome aboard, squirt.

Timmy: Huh?

Ben: You have an island spirit because of your grandfather. Hold on to your hat. He was actually grandpa's partner back in our world.

Timmy: Your grandfather and my grandfather were partners?

Ben: Yeah. Go figure.

Trixie: Nance?

Nacey: Yes, Trixie?

Trixie: Can you teach me island magic?

Nacey: But of course.

Phillip: Why do you want to learn it?

Trixie: So that I may fight side-by-side with the one I love.

* * *

Jorgen: That was some story.

Nacey: And a true one.

Jorgen: So, have you introduced a story before?

Nacey: Yup. I introduced _Crash Twin Sanity 2: The John and Pete Story_.

Jorgen: You've come along way.

Nacey: We all have.

Jorgen: So, where do we go from here?

Nacey: I don't know. No one knows where the road leads.

* * *

_Not even me!_


End file.
